


pretend you love me

by zaplarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Past Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaplarry/pseuds/zaplarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just wants to be married and be with someone who's willing to marry him. The girl he had fallen in love with had broken his heart and the bad thing about that was, he was ready to marry her, and that would be all fine and dandy if he would just never see her face ever again in his life. But of course, good things can never happen to Louis. Louis had to come up with a plan or he'd find himself falling for her all over again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Harry pretends to be Louis' boyfriend because Louis' mother thought it'd be a good idea to invite Louis' ex-fiancee to a spontaneous family party and Louis doesn't want to see her because he knows she'll be ten times more gorgeous than she was when they were together and she'll probably have a new boyfriend that's ten times sexier than he is. Things don't go according to plan. Tears are shed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretend you love me

    

* * *

 

Louis had always been a hopeless romantic. Since he was a young boy, he dreamed of a gorgeous wedding and a beautiful wife to stick by him through thick and thin for the rest of his life. Unfortunately though, Louis had always been unlucky with love. He dated girls whom he'd been so committed to and so in love with, and they loved him too, mind you, but they always had other plans for life. They never wanted marriage or kids, they weren't ready to commit to that. Of course, Louis always feared he had scared them off, which would make sense since he tended to bring up the topic of marriage pretty quickly into relationships. That's what sucked about being young. These women still had a life ahead of them, and so did Louis. They wanted to go to college and party and drink and go on road trips. They wanted to _live_. They wanted to experience everything the world had to offer them and marriage was the last thing on the list of things to do at that time in their lives. Lovers had come and gone for a while until Louis finally found someone who was just like him.

 

Someone who wanted marriage and kids and loved the idea of spending the rest of her life with Louis, a girl who was ready to commit herself to Louis wholeheartedly. Someone who was already enrolled in college at Manchester and didn't tell Louis once how uncomfortable he was making her with all the 'marriage talk', who never complained once about how he was smothering her and trying to take her life right from her hands. Louis was completely smitten with her, and she'd felt the same way. Alas, with Louis, it was inevitable for something bad to happen. Shortly after Louis had proposed to her, she'd changed her mind about everything. At first, she was ecstatic, felt nothing but positive things about marrying the one she loved so much, even if it was a little early on in their relationship. Maybe that's what scared her off, like it did to everyone else Louis had ever been with. Louis loved her so much, he'd thought she was different.

 

Louis tried to figure out what had gone wrong with her for a long time. His friends had labeled him as a brooder because of it. Louis remembered the huge smile on her face when she saw the ring and the immediate response of 'yes, yes, yes'. What changed? Louis had been so in love with the idea of marriage and he was so happy being with a girl who actually returned those feelings, all he was concerned about was tying the knot and setting it in stone. Louis was so happy with her and even being so early in the relationship, he was convinced he wanted to marry her. The one girl who actually wanted to get married and start a family like Louis did. Louis wanted to make it official as soon as he could because as much as you wouldn't think, in Louis' world, those type of girls were the hardest to find. In Louis' experience, he thought she was the only girl he'd ever been genuinely in love with. He wanted to marry her, and he could actually picture himself being with her for the rest of his life. He was happy with her, she was happy with him.

 

Why not, right?

 

Her name was Eleanor and she was a beautiful wavy-haired brunette with outstanding legs and the cutest smile you'd ever see. She had the most gorgeous eyes Louis had ever seen and he couldn't get over her the first time he saw her (which was way back in high school but Louis was a bit nerdy so Eleanor never spared him a glance). Eleanor had been Louis' dream girl from minute one. After Louis had just about graduated college and Eleanor had just started college, she contacted him on social media and they met up for some drinks. The rest is quite literally history. They got on so well from the get go and Louis' family absolutely adored the quirky brunette girl Louis brought home so often. Jay was happy seeing Louis so happy. He was the happiest he'd ever been and Jay was well aware of that and had taken a liking to the girl pretty quickly.

 

Louis was thrilled that Eleanor was ambitious in her career and education but also willing to marry and settle down eventually. Louis fell asleep most nights wondering how he was so lucky to get a pretty girl to sleep beside him who actually loved the idea of marriage as much as he did. Louis obviously loved it more, maybe that's why she left him. She was overwhelmed, maybe? Louis knew he'd never get an answer. 

 

All the precious memories with Eleanor came flooding back as he read his mother's text message.

 

 _Hi babe, we're having a huge family party over here courtesy of Lottie. Huge dinner, should be good. Also, I_ _know this probably won't make you happy but I feel it's right to tell you that Eleanor is coming too! Lottie mentioned it and I thought it'd be a great idea._ _It'll be good for you to see her after all these years, she's family._ _Text me when you can, darling._ _x_

 

Louis sat in his car, his eyes wide and mouth agape. He couldn't believe what he had read, so much that he was tempted to call her and see if she was still sane or if Lottie got her drunk or something. Was this a fucking joke? She knew how much Louis loved Eleanor, she knew that Louis never fully got over her and if he ever saw her face again, he didn't know what he'd do. And she thought it was okay to do this? To bring all of those horrible memories back, the sleepless nights, the amount of tears he's cried for that woman? To invite the one he was still completely in love with -and who was no doubt going to bring a new boyfriend who was better than Louis in every way- to a _family_ party where Louis would also be? Louis shot a text back.

 

_You're absolutely out of your mind. x_

 

Louis knew she would understand what he meant. He never got a reply though, and he didn't expect one. He understood that her decision was final and there was nothing he could do about it. It was extremely unfair to Louis, and he wished his mother would realize that.

 

* * *

 

"And she invited my ex! How fucking insane is she? Why is she dismissing my feelings toward the situation? She was _my_ girlfriend and my mother is acting like she was the one dating her. What about inviting my ex over -whom I'm still incredibly in love with- seems like a good idea?!" Louis threw his hands up in frustration, smacking his elbow on the bar and throwing another drink back. Harry smirked, eyebrows raised in amusement.

 

"Which ex did she invite?" Harry asked, feigning cluelessness. Harry knew about Louis' fair share of partners and although he felt he knew which ex Jay had invited, he thought he'd ask anyway. Jay wouldn't be that mean to her son, would she? She was a sweet lady and Harry couldn't believe she would invite Eleanor to a family get together that Louis would also be attending. Then again, if Harry really thought about it, he could believe it. Eleanor was definitely Jay's favorite of Louis' girlfriends and she made that very clear after everything blew over. She didn't hesitate to make sure Louis was aware that she wanted them to get back together, but ultimately it was Louis' decision and Jay knew that. Maybe that's why she thought it'd be a good idea for Louis to see her, so they could get back together. Louis didn't see that happening. Louis groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

 

"Don't act like you don't know, Harry." Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Although he had a feeling it'd be her, he was still shocked about it. How could Jay do that to Louis? He was still so vulnerable when it came to the subject of Eleanor. He would've been fine if he'd just never seen her again, but Jay knows this, knows he's vulnerable. Jay knows that if Louis saw her, he'd probably beg for her love and really, that's what she wanted, wasn't it? For them to get back together. Louis had no self control when it came to Eleanor, and Jay was fully aware of it. It was kind of a sick thing to do to be honest, but Louis knew deep down that she just wanted him to be happy again. He was happiest with Eleanor anyway. It made sense, and Louis hated it. 

 

"Shit, she invited Eleanor?" Harry asked, staring at Louis, at a complete loss for words.  

 

"Why do you think I'm so upset?" Louis asked as he looked Harry in the eye, starting to get frustrated again.

 

"Don't stress about it, mate. Who said you have to go anyway?" Harry took a sip of his drink and Louis started fidgeting.

 

"It's my family, Harry. I haven't seen them in a while. I have to go. My mum would never forgive me if I didn't go, especially because she invited _her_." 

 

"Well, your mum needs to learn to take your feelings into consideration for once."

 

"I know. She tries, she's trying. She thinks this will make me happy, but..." Louis trailed off, throwing another drink back. Harry shrugged.

 

"How could she be so blind? Believe me, I love the woman to death, but this was a stupid thing to do on all accounts." Louis nodded in agreement. They didn't say anything for a while after that. Harry kept a close eye on Louis as Louis kept ordering drinks with money that he didn't have, until he wasn't able to walk probably.

 

"Alright, mate. That's enough. You've had your fun. Let's get you home now." Harry pulled the shot glass from Louis' significantly smaller hand and set it back on the counter, leaving a large wad of cash that he'd have to remind Louis to pay him back for later. Harry wrapped Louis' arm around the back of his neck and steadied Louis with a hand on his waist. "Use your legs, come on." Harry reminded him for the millionth time until Louis just gave up. He let his body come in contact with the floor. "Come on, babe. Don't do this. Let's just get you to the car." Harry picked Louis up and tossed him over his shoulder, Louis mumbling drunken nonsense. 

 

"You _know_ , El _prob_ ab _ly_ has a _boy_ friend n _o_ w. Di _dn't_ m _y_ mum e _ver_ think about th _at_? He's _prob_ ably hott _er_ than me _too_." Louis mumbled into Harry's lower back, stuttering on every word. A strange amount of emphasis on different words in the sentence.

 

"That's okay, Louis." Harry said, until he thought about it. "You're not thinking of rekindling anything with her, are you?"

 

"No! _No_ , why would you _say_ that?" Louis' hands were cold so he stuck them in Harry's back pockets.

 

"Well, you were so into her and you talk about her as if she's your world, even now with everything that's happened." Harry explained, setting Louis in the passenger seat and buckling him up. Harry shut the door and Louis rested his head on it as Harry made his way to the driver's side. 

 

"That's because she is." Louis said shyly. Harry pretended not to hear him. He thought Louis would prefer it if he didn't say anything in response. "I loved her. I still do. My life is a mess." Harry eyed Louis sadly, placing a comforting hand on his thigh.

 

"Louis, you can do it. Just avoid her like the plague and everything will be fine." 

 

"Somehow, I don't think I can do that." 

 

"You can. Even if you do see her, you look great. Work your shit, prove you don't need her."

  

"Thanks, Harry." Harry knew Louis didn't really believe him, but he tried. Louis closed his eyes for a minute, just taking everything in. He could do this.

 

"If you need a friend to be there, I can go with you." Louis' eyes lit up like a fucking Christmas tree.

 

"Be my date!" He yelled, thinking this was a perfectly sane and logical solution to the problem he was having.

 

"Sorry?" Harry didn't understand, and he didn't really want to.

 

"Be my date. I could say she turned me gay or something. This is the best idea I've ever had!" Louis shouted, blissfully unaware of how loud and  _stupid_ he was being.

 

"You're drunk, Lou. And that's a douchebag thing to do." Harry couldn't believe he was best friends with Louis at this point. 

 

"It's not like I'll go up in her face and say 'you turned me gay hahahah'. That's mean. She'll see me being romantic with you and ask about it. I'll tell her that after everything I went through with her, I realized I don't want to be with a woman." 

 

"Still sounds a bit like being a douchebag, Lou." 

 

"Please, Harry? It's the only way I'll be comfortable enough." 

 

"I'm not gonna pretend to date you just so you can hurt an innocent girl's feelings."

 

"Do this for me, please? She'll probably have a boyfriend anyway. I just need to get my mum off my back for the night, okay? Please?"

 

"Ugh." 

 

"You'll get free dinner and I'll be your best friend."

 

"You already are my best friend, you goon." Harry said, giving him a 'duh' look.

 

"You can hold my baby brother and sister." Louis chewed his lip and looked at Harry with a pleading look in his eyes. 

 

"Okay, fine." Louis smirked and reached over to hug Harry -who was trying to drive and they could have died- but Harry accepted it. 

 

"God bless you and your love for babies." Louis said, pinching Harry's cheek.

 

"Damn you."

 

* * *

 

"I feel so awkward." 

 

"Just touch my thigh," Louis yelled, grabbing Harry's hand and slapping it down on his thigh, pressing on Harry's fingers so they gripped Louis' thigh nicely. "It won't be convincing if you look like your cat is being mutilated every time you touch me."

 

"Don't ever say 'cat' and 'mutilated' in the same sentence ever again. Please and thank you." Harry exclaimed, nervously gripping Louis' thigh with clammy hands. 

 

"Fuck this. You're awful. Let's just go." Louis told Harry, taking Harry's hand off his thigh and getting out of the car.

 

Harry mumbled under his breath, grabbing Louis' tiny hand in his as they walked up to Jay's front door, muttering a 'hand's so tiny' only for Louis to roll his eyes. Louis politely knocked on the door. If Harry wasn't there, he'd probably just barge in. Jay answered the door, little girls slipping and tumbling and squealing quickly behind her. 

 

"Hi, mum." 

 

"Oh! Hello! You didn't tell me Harry was coming." She said excitedly, side eyeing their intertwined hands. She allowed them in and Louis became nervous, a blush creeping up his neck as they stood in the front foyer.

 

"Yeah, I felt bad leaving him bored at home." Louis muttered, voice almost faltering. It was more awkward than Louis thought it'd be.

 

"So you live together? Am I hearing this right?" Jay looked like she wanted to say something else but she kept quiet. Nothing came out of Louis' mouth. Thankfully, Harry answered for him.

 

"We don't really live together, but we do stay at each other's houses a lot." 

 

"Right." She said, accepting the answer and going into the living room.

 

"She's okay with it, right?" Harry leaned over, whispering in Louis' ear. Louis nodded and muttered a 'just surprised is all'. Everything was awkward at first but everyone started loosening up and having a good time as more people came. Lottie was all over the place, answering the door and trying to get everyone to feel welcome and make sure they were having a good time. Jay took over that job when Daisy and Phoebe stole Lottie and made her play Just Dance with them. Fizzy was in the kitchen, attending to dinner when Jay wasn't able to. Dan was going around shaking hands and catching up with everyone. Louis and Harry were sat pressed together on the sofa, watching Lottie fail to keep up with the girls at Just Dance. Louis introduced a few of his family members to Harry every once in a while. 

 

"Where are Ernie and Doris?" Harry asked, with an excited smile on his face. Louis shook his head but raised his eyebrows in amusement.

 

"Napping at the moment, probably." Harry pouted like an actual kitten, and Louis put a hand on his thigh. As time went on, more people arrived. It wasn't too big of a party, but Louis did have a big family. Harry was sat on the floor with the girls, watching a Disney movie. Lottie was sat with her boyfriend, tapping away at her phone. 

 

"Got you some tea. Seems like everyone's just about here." Jay said, handing both Louis and Harry a cuppa. 

 

"Thank you." Harry said, accepting the warm mug into his hands.

 

* * *

 

Harry and Louis continued to keep their hands all over each other when they felt people watching. Harry had already met a bunch of Louis' family members but there were some new faces, asking him who he was. He had to explain that yes, he was Louis' boyfriend. Daisy and Phoebe had taken a liking to Harry, almost convinced him into playing dress up and having a tea party until Louis pulled Harry away. 

 

"Dangerous little girls, they are." Louis muttered into Harry's shoulder. Harry laughed, grabbing Louis' ass. "That's new." Louis chuckled, whispering sweet nothings into Harry's ear. They weren't drunk, even though everyone thought they were. They acted like it too, goofy boys laughing over nothing but each other. Lottie thought they were crazy. Really, they were having the time of their lives. People were actually believing them and it genuinely astonished Louis and Harry. It was surprisingly fun to pretend to date your best mate, in Louis and Harry's opinion. 

 

Jay was in the kitchen with Fizzy and Dan, finishing up dinner and having small talk with a few relatives. There was a knock on the door. Louis already knew who it was but he was praying it was someone else. 

 

"I don't know if I'm ready to see her." Louis whispered to Harry. 

 

"Relax, baby. The night's been going so well. Don't let her ruin it." Harry encouraged him.

 

"Such a charmer." Louis said, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

 

"It's so great to see you!" Jay said, hugging Eleanor and letting her and the tall guy with wild hair inside. Eleanor smiled as she made eye contact with Louis. He got up slowly, patting Harry's leg so Harry would too. Eleanor pulled Louis into her arms, rubbing his back. Jay sighed happily because that's all she's wanted to see for a long time.

 

"It's lovely to see you, you look so nice." Eleanor whispered, breath hot on Louis' ear. She still hadn't let go of him and that made Louis think maybe she was still into him. He erased the thought when he remembered Eleanor came with someone.

 

"So do you. How have you been?" He asked, pulling away from her and just trying to make conversation without it being awkward. Her hands were still clutching Louis' arms as she spoke. 

 

"I'm doing well. And what about you?" Eleanor looked intently into Louis' eyes and Louis could feel himself falling again. He broke the eye contact and looked at Harry, bringing him closer.

 

"Pretty good, I guess." Louis said shyly, really nervous all of a sudden. Eleanor noticed Harry beside Louis and her eyes were wide and her smile was big, like Louis remembered it was when he'd proposed to her. 

 

"Harry? Is that you?" She asked, pulling him into a hug. Harry nodded, accepting her hug and trying to ignore that this was the most awkward situation he'd ever been in. "Wow, still best friends with him, huh?" She asked, smiling sweetly and trying to make eye contact with Louis, but he wouldn't let her. 

 

"Yeah, you could say that." Louis said, pulling Harry closer if that was even possible. Harry smirked, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist from behind. Eleanor quickly caught on, but she didn't say anything. Louis saw her smile drop and suddenly he regretted everything. Was this man that she brought not her boyfriend? Does she still love Louis like he loves her? Eleanor's heart sank. She was hoping she could admit her mistakes and apologize and maybe over time everything would be fixed and they could get back together. She thought seeing him again would bring back all of the memories for him and he'd remember how much he loved her. Eleanor guessed she was wrong, which sucked because this time she knew she was ready to marry him. At the same time, she knew that it wouldn't have happened like that. That'd be too easy, too fairytale-ish. 

 

"Who's this fellow?" Harry said, cutting the awkward silence. He held his hand out to the man behind Eleanor and introduced himself properly. 

 

"He's my friend. He was a fashion blogger, I was a fashion blogger. It was only fate." Louis' heart sank as well. He really _did_ have chance. He just wished someone would have told him that before he involved Harry in all of this. 

 

"Ahh, lovely. Always were into that fashion stuff, yeah?" Eleanor nodded, walking into the kitchen to find Lottie and hug her and tell her how much she missed her. "Hey lad, I'm Louis." Louis said, putting his hand out for the man to shake.

 

"Max." Louis nodded, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him into the kitchen where everyone else seemed to be.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was quiet at half of the table and loud at the other half. The kids table was growing to be rowdy as fuck. Louis knew Eleanor was hurt. He could always tell when she was sad, hell Louis was sad too. But maybe it was for the best. Harry rubbed Louis' thigh and Louis smiled, kissing the boy's cheek. He wanted Eleanor to feel every single ounce of hurt and every single ounce of pain Louis ever felt. He wanted her to cry every tear and lay awake every night he had. Then maybe he would feel better and move on. Louis became as touchy feely with Harry as he could when Eleanor was around, and Harry was beginning to question Louis' sanity but he didn't make him stop. But he drew a line when Eleanor ran out on the back porch and Max had to go after her. Harry knew Louis wasn't trying to be an asshole, but damn was he good at it. Jay lectured Louis a little bit as well but Louis didn't go after her. Louis made a scene instead. 

 

"Do you even know how she made me feel? Or don't you care? I was up every night crying because I missed her so bad! That's what you don't understand! You're more worried about her than you are about me! You never gave a shit about how I felt! You never asked me if I was okay with her coming to this shitty party in the first place! You treat her more like a daughter than you treat me like your own son! Did you ever stop and think about how I felt about everything?" Louis yelled at her. Jay ran outside to comfort Eleanor. Harry pulled a screaming and crying Louis off of the floor and took him up to his old bedroom. 

 

"You have to calm down, babe. You've got to calm down." 

 

"I hate that I did that. I yelled at my mummy. I hate that. I hate myself. Eleanor did this to me. She made me hate myself."

 

"Louis, babe. Don't say that."

 

"Kiss me."

 

"What?"

 

"Just kiss me, please." Harry knew Louis didn't mean it, but he did it anyway. Harry was there and Louis needed comfort. Harry knew that. He'd been in these situations before. He did it for Louis. It got so heated that Louis pulled Harry on top of him. He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, shoving his tongue deeper in Harry's mouth if even possible. 

 

"Babe, stop. If we don't stop, it'll go further." 

 

"Yeah, yeah let's do it."

 

"No, we can't. We're at your mum's house. Come on, get up." Harry helped Louis off the bed and brought him back downstairs under his arm. A few family members asked if he was okay. A few family members felt like they were intruding, so they left. Louis couldn't blame them, really. He would have too.

 

"He's fine." Harry said, laying him down on the couch. He kissed Louis' forehead and placed a blanket on top of him before going outside to check on Eleanor. She was crying on Max's lap, his hand around her waist. He caressed her cheek and brushed her hair out of her face, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Harry could tell Max was in love with her.

 

"Harry! Is Louis alright?" Jay asked worriedly.

 

"He's alright. He feels really bad for shouting at you."

 

"Oh, it's alright. I wish he would've told me all of that stuff sooner." Harry pulled Jay into a hug, rubbing her back.

 

"He tried." Was all Harry said as he didn't want to make her to feel worse than she already did.

 

"Eleanor heard all of it." Jay whispered. Harry pulled back and gave her a look that said 'will you leave me alone with her', she nodded and walked back inside to talk to Louis.

 

"Eleanor? Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly, a little afraid of her reaction.

 

"Yes." Was all she said, as she sniffled and sobbed on Max's shirt.

 

"Max, do you think I could maybe talk to her? Alone?" Max nodded and gently slid the small brunette off of his lap and onto the bench. Harry took a seat next to her. 

 

"Eleanor, I'm just gonna be completely honest with you." She sniffled in response, not saying a word. "I'm not dating Louis nor was I ever dating Louis. Although I do love him and I'd do anything for him. He's my best friend. If you want him, you can have him. He obviously wants you too." 

 

"You're not dating him? It was all a lie just to hurt my feelings?" She asked, teary eyes making eye contact with Harry's, which made Harry feel like shit. That was the whole reason he didn't want to do it in the first place.

 

"I didn't want to hurt you. Neither did Louis. He was just so hurt by what happened and he loved you so much. You were the only one he loved who wanted the same things he did. He still loves you after everything that's happened. He didn't think you'd still want him so he didn't really see the harm in it. He thought it would make him more comfortable seeing you if he had a date. Looking back now, it was a really stupid idea. I only agreed to make him happy. I'm really sorry, Eleanor."

 

"It's okay. I get it. He wanted to be married so bad, and I thought I did too. I didn't then, but I do now. There is nothing more in the world I want more than to marry Louis." Harry nodded, taking her hands and squeezing them tight. He was going to set aside whatever he felt and let them be happy. This was for Louis. 

 

Louis and Eleanor were going to get married. 

 

"Yeah, and you can now."

 

"I don't think it's that easy, Harry. I forgive him and I forgive you, but I don't think we can just go back to the way we were. No matter how bad we want to, or Jay wants us to. I just don't think it will happen like that."

 

"If you really try to fix this, you can." Harry didn't know why the hell he was trying so hard to convince Eleanor. He just really wanted Louis to be happy, despite what he'd been feeling the entire night. It didn't matter now.

 

"You really think so?" She asked shyly.

 

"I do." Harry answered, wiping her tears away. Harry helped her off of the bench and took her back inside.

 

"I never got rid of it." 

 

"What?"

 

"My engagement ring." Harry smiled at her, the feeling in stomach becoming to prominent to ignore. Harry brought Eleanor inside to Louis, they kissed and made up. Everyone shared their condolences for Harry and Harry was confused before he realized they still thought he was Louis' boyfriend. He assured them he was fine and that he kind of expected it. Harry slowly walked out into the front foyer, grabbing his jacket from the closet and leaving without saying goodbye to anyone. 

 

* * *

 

When Louis and Eleanor got married, it hadn't been all it was cracked up to be. They fought constantly, they were both feeling insecure in the marriage. They refused to believe they wanted a divorce, although Louis spent most nights at Harry's house rather than at home with his wife. Harry held Louis until he fell asleep every time. They wanted to get married so badly and they refused to get a divorce because of that reason even though they were unhappy. Harry was upset for both of them yet slightly happy that they're marriage was failing. When Louis and Eleanor had a baby, it just brought on more stress. Harry would often babysit when Louis and Eleanor had couples counseling. After a year and a half of marriage, Louis and Eleanor were no more. Annamarie stayed with Eleanor but Louis was allowed to see her as much as he wanted. Louis moved in with Harry since he had basically no other place to go. He could've stayed with family but there was no room, Louis tried to convince himself. Louis and Harry got closer and closer and one day, Harry cracked. 

 

Louis came home on a late night from seeing his daughter.

 

"Harry, I'm home." Harry shoved Louis against the door and pressed his lips to Louis'. Louis was shocked but he kissed back because deep down, this is what he's wanted for years. To feel this feeling again. He was blinded by what he thought love was. Louis and Eleanor's marriage was not a proper marriage and Louis knew that. Eleanor was just starting to figure that out too. She felt happier when with Max. After discovering that, Max moved in with her and took care of Annamarie as well. That night, Louis and Harry had their first time. It was better than words, Louis couldn't believe that this happy love and marriage that he wanted was right in front of him. 

 

His love was right beside him all along. His blushing, kiss in the rain, romantic dates, beautiful wedding, gorgeous husband kind of love was right here. 

 

It was all he ever wanted. And he was so happy he had it. 


End file.
